School for the Young and Missunderstood Doctors
by SkullThread
Summary: Percy Jackson sends himself off to a boarding school, to help his stepfather. The school itself is falling apart and the people in it are increasingly weird. Here Percy is not only learning to become a "doctor" but also about himself and those around him.


Percy Jackson glanced up out the window of the Prius. In the distance he could just make out the outline of the brick school, with a flag fluttering in the wind. Looking at the school now Percy had a sudden feeling of regret, but he shook it off. Over the last month he had been telling himself that this was the right thing to do, now was the worse time to try to reverse all of that hard work.

"Thanks for driving me, Paul," Percy said, breaking the four hour long silence as they pulled into the small parking lot of the school. Percy did a once over of the place. The main building was box shaped with multiple floors. Around the building were several others. They, much like the main, were box shaped and consisted of more than one floor.

"Percy," Paul started, looking at the school with old eyes, "I'm not making you do this."

Percy opened his door, "I know. I want to be here. My guidance counselor told me it was a good opportunity." Two lies in one breath.

Paul walked Percy to the front doors, and into the main foyer. From there they found the office. While Paul talked to the secretaries, Percy noted that the inside of the school reflected the outside well, scruffs on the floor; dents and deep scratches in anything wooden. The chair he sat in was squeaky, and released a puff of dust when he rested back in it. The office, like the main foyer smelled of tracked mud, and cheap cleaning fluids.

"You're Percy?" One of the secretaries asked, peaking over the top of the counter to see him sitting down the row of chairs. He nodded and she went on, "Mr. D, our principle, would like to introduce you to the school. If you come with me, I'll show you to his office."

Percy stood. He waited for the secretary to disappear behind a corner, before he looked at Paul. Paul hesitantly pulled Percy into a hug. But it was a manly hug, with pats on the back and everything.

Percy pulled away. He said, "Thanks Paul."

Paul looked at him steadily, as if testing to see if Percy would be okay in this foreign place. "Call at anytime. Okay? And I'll come to get you," he said. Percy nodded. After another moment, Paul must have felt it was good to leave now, and he took his leave without glancing back.

"Percy?" The secretary asked quietly, "Are you coming?"

Percy looked at her and momentarily wondered if she had seen the short episode. Embarrassed he followed her behind the counter to a door that read PRINCIPLE. Rather than knocking, she pushed open the door and Percy realized that the door didn't have a door knob at all, just a whole for where one would go.

Sitting behind a desk was a man with incredibly dark black hair that was curly and pushed out of his face with a pair of expensive looking sunglasses. He was porky and middle-aged. He also was dressed very casual for the principle of a school. Every other school Percy had gotten kicked out of the principle was never caught dead out of their fancy suits.

"Percy this is Mr. D," the woman said before she swept out of the room, closing the door after her.

Mr. D didn't look up at Percy for several minutes. Finally he did, and it was not the look Percy had expected to get from the man who ran a school. He was amused, almost confused with Percy on first sight.

"Sit down," he mumbled.

Percy saw nowhere else to sit but the chair Mr. D was occupying.

"Where?"

"Where do you think, boy? On the floor, of course," Mr. D said annoyed.

Percy looked at him, only to get a stare back that said "Mess with me. I dare you to" or something along those lines. Deciding it was best to not start anything on his first day Percy sat on the floor and waited for Mr. D to begin.

**AN: And the first chapter is done. Had this idea for awhile now, and I believe it is about time to act on it. I know it was short, but it's only a prolog type thing.**


End file.
